Shin vs Slesazel
by Lyrium Ghost
Summary: Shin fights his first Arrancar, how exciting! My first try at a purely action/fighting fic! Let me know how it is! R/R please..pretty please? Rated M for violence/gore


**Really think if I owned Bleach I'd have to make O.C's for people? I do however own Shin and this Arrancar. Hope you like it! This is around the Fake Kurakawa Town Arc if this was the anime lol**

Sajin couldn't delay, he could sense Ikkaku's spiritual pressure dropping considerably within moments.

I have to get to him

Before the captain could make another step, a flash zipped past him and a single man stood before him. He had shoulder length hair that was dark brown and had icy blue eyes. His hollow mask resembled that of a lizard, masking one side of his face and the front went past his brow slightly as it rested on his head. A blade rested on his hip with a light green hilt and sheath.

"Out of my way," growled Sajin, his hand itching on Tenken's hilt. He had no time for this, Ikkaku was in danger and needed his help.

The man looked at him with uninterested eyes. "I can't do that, Soul Reaper," he said simply and rested a hand on his hip. He seemed very uncaring about the situation or even stopping Sajin at passing. "I'm under orders not to let you past."

"Is that so?" Sajin mused, gripping his sword tightly. "I guess I'll just have to plow through you!" He charged, ready to strike this man down in one blow, but something appeared in front of him instantly and he stopped.

"Let me handle him, Captain, you go help Ikkaku."

Sajin looked at his lieutenant, Shin Tsubasa with uncertainty. Shin just gave him a look and crossed his arms. "Go, I'll be okay."

"Have you recovered from the last fight?" He noticed how the smaller one still had some scratches on him and couldn't help but worry.

Shin shrugged it off. "It's just a few scratches, I'm okay."

Sajin nodded, preparing to leave, when the Arrancar said something that neither of them were expecting.

"You're a cute one, boy."

Shin blushed a little, while Sajin looked furious, surrounded by angry flames. "I'll kill him."

"No, Captain! Just go, you have to help Ikkaku, remember?" Shin said, masking the slight squeak in his voice at the comment. He definitely wasn't expecting him to say that. Still annoyed, but nodding at Shin's words, Sajin left; the Arrancar not even attempt to stop him, eyes focused on Shin.

"You let him go without moving a finger," Shin stated. If he really cared about his orders, he would've at least attempted to stop Sajin.

"As long as I try to stop one Soul Reaper from leaving, I'll have done my job," he said. "But I am happy he left, it leaves me alone with you."

Another weird comment, but Shin ignored it and drew his sword. "You know I can't let you past me," the man said. "Even if I have to kill such a pretty face."

"I'll just have to defeat you then," Shin replied, flash stepping and striking the man but was blocked effortlessly with his hand grabbing the blade. His eyes shown nothing, even as he had the lieutenant at the obvious advantage. He simply threw Shin back, the latter landing on his feet on a small building and looked up at the male with a confused expression. He could've easily stabbed Shin with his blade at that exact moment, but he didn't, why?

"Excuse me to say this, but do you even care about fighting me?" So far, he'd barely shown any desire to even draw his weapon and was not putting his all into this fight one bit.

"Not really, you just don't seem very strong so I don't see the point in it," he stated.

This annoyed Shin, the man saying he was weak before the battle even started. "That's a quick judgment, seeing as I barely put any strength in that attack I just did."

He raised a brow but still looked disinterested. "Really?" He paused a moment. "Well, I guess I better be on my guard." He sounded like he was mocking Shin.

Bracing his feet to the ground, Shin charged at the Arrancar, striking at him again and was blocked his blade this time. So fast I didn't even see him draw his sword

"Hmm, I see there is some truth in your words, I felt that one...but" He pushed and threw Shin away from him. Shin had almost no time to react as he was struck to the side and guarded it, surprising the man for once. "Not bad, my Sonido is usually undetectable by most." Shin said nothing as he held the blade back with his own.

"You may be a good fight after all," he jumped back as he said this, suspended in the air. "I'm Slesazel, what is your name?"

Shin found it odd how he was being so suddenly polite, but answered anyway.

"Shin Tsubasa, Lieutenant of Squad 7," he sounded proud as he said this, showing the obvious pride he had in his squad.

"Well, Shin Tsubasa, I'm looking forward to fighting you." With that, he disappeared and was beside Shin in moments and lied down a rain of attacks on him, Shin barely being able to block them all and was cut at many places. As they jumped back, Shin was littered with bleeding cuts and panted slightly from exertion.

Slesazel tilted his head as if confused. "Is that all? Maybe you were lying after all." As he said that, two cuts appeared on his shoulder, leaking red blood down his arm and dripping to the ground. Shin smiled a little, getting back into his stance.

"Impressive, I didn't even notice you attacked me, well done."

Even though it was praise from the enemy, Shin still couldn't deny feeling a bit good at finally getting an attack on his enemy. It was short lived as he was onslaughted with a barrage of blade strikes again. However, these were a lot faster, and Shin was cut up even more. He saw what he thought was an opening in Slesazel's defense but when he stuck, all he hit was thin air and barely sensed him at his back, poised, ready to end the fight with a stab at Shin's heart.

"Sing, Eteru-Sei-Suta!"

At the Shikai command, his blade became a long double blade Naginata and was as black as night with star shaped symbols all over the weapon. The command gave the defensive advantage Shin hoped for and successfully blocked the attack and threw Slesazel back.

"Your Zanpakuto," stated the Arrancar.

Shin readied himself, poising the long end to the ground. It was hard to tell if the attacks were even fazing him, Shin being able to get a nice cut on his forearm before they jumped away. But, it looked like it wasn't even hindering him in the slightest. Did he have no emotion or was he just as cold as ice? Throughout the battle, Slesazel had shown

"I guess I should get serious as well," he said, holding his blade to the side and closed his eye. "Rend, Tritón!"

He was engulfed in a blue light and emerged seconds later, his mask to the side, showing his entire face and his arm was a large double edged blade. His back had pointed bladed ends as well. "Get ready, Shin Tsubasa," his words were like ice, chilling Shin to his core. "Here I come."

He was behind Shin in less than a second and to his side, at all sides. He's even faster than before, damn how am I going to keep up?

An overwhelming force met Shin's stomach and he was thrown into several buildings. He coughed up some blood as he felt crushing force on his throat as he was hoisted up by his neck tightly.

"How disappointing," Slesazel said, throwing Shin against another building with ease. "I thought you would be a good fight but I was wrong." As he got closer, Shin detached the end of his Naginata and slashed the Arrancar's chest with a hollow wound, drawing a little blood.

Slesazel touched the wound for a moment and sighed, showing the first emotion since the battle began. "Is that it?" With another sigh, he threw a punch at Shin but he was gone and nowhere to be seen. "Well, he seems to have some fight left in him."

Shin panted lightly, using Eteru-Sei-Suta to balance himself slightly. The cuts were deeper than he thought and even though Slesazel was playing around, those punches hurt like hell. Those buildings were not good cushions either. It looked like things were grim for him..but.

Even so, I can't give up, Sajin-sama is counting on me.

"You thought you could run?" The words were at his ear and before Shin could even react, he was struck.

Blood leaked from Slesazel's arm blade and Shin's breathing was heavy. What was he going to do? There was so much difference in their strengths, it was obvious. A thought flashed to him, he could use- but, no he didn't it was too risky, he'd have to find another way to defeat him. Then, he felt his heart pound and coughed up a lot of blood into his hand.

What?

Sensing Shin's unspoken question, Slesazel's explained: "Huelga veneno," he said. "The blade on my arm secretes a poison that attacks major organs and renders them useless in minutes."

Shin tensed at the realization and coughed up more blood. he could taste the copper in his mouth and his breathing was becoming labored, like his lungs were collapsing.

"You only have about five minutes until it kills you."

**Cliff hanger! I'll leave it a part 1 and see what you think. R/R**


End file.
